The Cipher's Power (Oneshot)
by Vampire Tails
Summary: A showcase of (most of) Steven Cipher's abilities. And perhaps... a little more? *image by Angrimator, edited to have a background in Picsart*


**A/N: **Hehe, I thought of this last night while lying in bed and listening to SharaX's Red Light, so I decided to make it a reality. This is another story featuring Steven Cipher. Hope you like it!

* * *

**The Cipher's Power  
****Oneshot**

A sixteen-year-old boy sat on the ground in his very own realm. It was a dark, foggy place, just like his soul. He stared at his hand with golden, uncaring cat eyes, watching his blue flames flicker on it every now and again. Yet hidden within such apathy, there was joy.

He had succeeded. His universe was no more. He had destroyed it without a second thought, and ciphered its remains into this place. He could still hear their screams.

He smirked, and then got up, brushing off his fancy red vest, white sleeves and brown pants. He adjusted his black bowtie and tophat. And then he pushed out his arms, a golden bubble appearing around him, and soon spikes popped up along its surface. He pulled his arms in and clenched his fists, and his spiked bubble changed geometrically to a dozen other complex shapes with every quick motion of his hand before another reset the bubble's shape.

And then he pushed outward with a war cry, and the bubble let loose a shockwave as the spikes darted off in different directions. Of course, he was simply showing off. He could have done just that without the displays of power.

It just felt so good doing it.

"Hehe.." he chuckled, and popped his bubble, before he raised a hand and snapped his fingers, his cane appearing in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, it transformed into his sword, and he swiped and stabbed at the air with it before he summoned his golden shield and tossed it away. Backflipping, he performed several more advanced maneuvers with his sword, staying in the air with his floating powers, and the shield turned around and zoomed for him.

The boy caught it skillfully in midair, and then his feet touched the ground with a click. He tossed them both just then, up into the air, his sword transforming into his cane again as the shield attached itself to its end, closing like an umbrella. He snagged the hilt, and started twirling it single handedly with a grin. And then he aimed it like a rifle, closing one glowing eye, and fired off shockwave after shockwave from the now open shield. He cackled like mad.

He was a god.

Soon, he finished firing, and the shield and cane vanished. Walking up to a wall forever engulfed in a shadowy fog, he snapped his fingers. Rising from the floor were shelves, containing jars of the souls he'd collected from the universe he destroyed. Each were a different shape, a different color, a different element if you will. And each jar was neatly labeled.

Connie, Lars, Greg, Sadie, Shep, Nanefua, Jenny, Sour Cream, Kiki, Jamie, Mayor Dewey, Buck, Barbara, Mr. Smiley, Kofi, Mr. Fryman, Ronaldo, Peedee, Onion, Vidalia, Yellowtail, Mr. Frowney, Andy, and several others.

He couldn't save the Gems, however, as they didn't have souls, but he put their powdery remains elsewhere.

The shelves reached the ceiling and spanned the walls. There were so many people. So many souls. Sometimes he'd talk to them. Other times he just looked at them, hands behind his back.

But there were times when he _chose_ them. And a few of the jars, the unimportant, were empty. His golden cat eyes soon fell upon a certain jar. Labeled Marty. Shadows fell across them, as he pointed to the jar and beckoned it with that same finger.

Unlike the rest of the times he _chose_ a soul, none of the others protested.

He glared at the soul within the jar as it loomed closer to him, within his hands, the snake-like soul that pulsed with sleazy, dark energy. Just looking at it triggered his hunger.

"It's funny," the demon teen began, grinning sinisterly, _hungrily, _at Marty's soul, "no one would miss you at all." He put a hand on the cap, as the soul within cowered. "You should have been a better person, Marty." He started to unscrew it. "But it's too late. You're not getting a second chance."

With the reflexes of a cat and snake mixed together, the moment he opened the jar he struck at the soul, grabbing it and lifting it from relative safety. And then, licking his lips, he opened his mouth as the soul squirmed and chomped down on it.

His tongue tingled with the soul's flavor, and because Marty was so sleazy, it tasted better than the unknowns, the randoms, the.. _insignificant_.

Like a noodle, he soon slurped it up and gulped it down, and instantly he felt refreshed, patting his tummy. His eyes opened again, and the souls, despite the fact that Marty had disgraced them all, trembled at the way the boy devoured him. Kevin's especially. He wasn't a good person either. He would be next.

The way his cat eyes trained upon his jar told him that. Before he turned away.

"_Steven…" _one of the souls spoke. He started and whirled back around. He saw the lingering glow of Connie's soul within her jar. It was a beautiful soul. Tinted with blue and dove-like.

_The boy wondered what it would taste like._

Steven soon raised an eyebrow at it, as it continued to speak with her voice. _"Please… you have to stop."_

Even after he told her she meant nothing to him. Even after he said he didn't need her anymore and forcibly took back his mother's sword. Even after he destroyed her universe. She still seemed to believe in him.

His expression softened slightly. Only to harden right back up. "I can't. Stop believing in that nonsense."

And then he turned away one final time, narrowing his glowing golden eyes.

Steven Universe was no more.

It was Steven Cipher now.

And forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope y'all don't mind me marking this as a crossover. Steven Cipher himself is a crossover. So I figure it counts. I mostly flaunted his abilities and most of what he could do, just because he and I can. ;3 So I hope you like it, and leave a review if you can!


End file.
